


Smells Like The Only Song I Know

by Cornfields_and_bad_dreams



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams/pseuds/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams
Summary: Jasper and the reader have a playful argument about musical preferences.





	Smells Like The Only Song I Know

"How can you not know any Nirvana songs?"

[Y/n] lays on the couch in the living room of the apartment they share with their boyfriend Jasper. Their hands rub at their face as they're mercilessly harangued by their oh so dramatic boyfriend. [Y/n] smiles, these 'arguments' are always so stupidly fun. 

"Because I'm not weirdly obsessed with the 90's like you are. Besides, I know a song by them." [Y/n] grins.

"One song, and it's Smells Like Teen Spirit." Jasper gestures wildly for emphasis.

"So? It's something." [Y/n] sits up.

"Everyone knows Smells Like Teen Spirit." Jasper begins to pace.

"I doubt EVERYONE knows it. But if we're on the subject of songs and artists we don't know, I'd like to ask the burning question of how you don't know Fall Out Boy." [Y/n] stands up, hands on their hips. A playfully disapproving look on their face. 

"I'm just not into them, besides you can hardly tell what they're saying half of the time."

"I can't tell what Kurt's singing in Smells Like Teen Spirit half the time either." [Y/n] responds, slightly more defensively but still within the realm of a joking manner.

"Hey, this isn't about Kurt." A smile is present on his lips, even though he tries his hardest to keep it at bay. 

"That's exactly what it's about. You won't shut up about Nirvana." [Y/n] starts to chuckle.

"You brought FOB into it." Jasper loses more control of the feral smirk.

"Cause you don't know real music." [Y/n]s grin is taking over.

"Gasp," Jasper says the word gasp and holds his hand to his heart. "How dare you? Really, how DARE you?" His smile is reaching from ear to ear and his eyes start to water as he holds back a strong laugh.

"I dare because I care." [Y/n] stands right in front of Jasper, their faces inches apart. [Y/n] doesn't care if the response makes sense, it sounded funny and they went with it.

Jasper stares at them, still trying to stifle his laugh. His mouth open and closes, and strained sounds come out as squeaks. Clearly, he's trying to say something, but his laughter kills any word he tries to form. Finally, he gives in.

Jasper bursts out in a fit of laughter, his arms surround [Y/n] as he pulls them into a hug. [Y/n] grabs at his shirt, burying their face in his chest as they too begin to giggle uncontrollably. The two pull apart and sit on the couch, their sides nearly splitting apart.

After a moment the laughter dies down enough for coherent conversations again.

"So, do you want to watch TV?" Jasper asks, picking up the remote.

"Sure, anything in mind?"

"I think there's a Star Wars marathon on, you interested."

"Oh, I've never seen Star Wars before."

Jasper slowly turns to [Y/n], a shocked and confused look on his face.

"You've never seen Star Wars?"

"Nope. I'm more into Star Trek."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story you can find me on Tumblr at writing-camp-camp.


End file.
